I'm Coming For You
by Tarya Ni awtu
Summary: Scott and Penelope 3
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Coming For You **_

Disclaimer: _i do not own thunderbirds _

Rescues  : Lady Penelope would always worry about Scott when he was going on a a dangerous mission. she hated to see him get hurt or injured.

Missions  : Scott would often pray for Peneolpes safety when she was on dangerous missions and if she needed hep he would come flying to her rescue because his heart was constantly with her

At-First-Sight  : Because thats what happened when they first met each other... it was love at first sight

Minute  : Whenever she had a minute at night she would contact him and both would stay on the air with each other for hours on end

Touch  : Peneolpe would always get a rush of excitment when Scott took her hand to comfort her.

The Heart  : Whenever Scott needed someone to talk to he would always contact her and release his heart and feelings to her and she would listen to every word he spoke...because they were precuois to her

Situation  : Scott accidentally one night kissed Penelope passiontley in front of _EVERBODY _and woke up the next morning realsing what he had done and avioded Peneolpe the whole day. but she didnt care...she was waiting for that kiss for a along time

Comfort  : That time he rescued her from kidnappers she was so frightened she pressed her face and sobbed into his chest uncontrollably. Scott took this as a great responsibiltly and held her tightly. this reassured her completely

Smell  : Scott would always hug her when he greeted her and smelled her neck. it smelt like roses all the time. she would always wear this perfume as she knew Scott liked it a lot.

Support  : When Scott was badly injured and had to stay in the sick room Peneolpe shot straight out to see him on tracy island. and she stayed with him all night in the sick room by crawling up beside him on the bed. holding him close and reassuring him.

Picture  : Scott always kept a picture of her by his beside table. and every night he would kiss it goodnight before falling asleep

Ooh  : When she was on tracy island and she saw Scott climbing out the pool she would often take a moment to stare at his muscled body and Scott would do the same when she climbed out of the pool at her stately home

Jelousy  : Scott would often get jelous when men started to come up to her and talk to her in the club. he loved her more than any other man ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well People Were Expecting More From Me On This Story As I Wasnt Going To Do More But I Thought What The Hell And Gave It A Go ...**_

_**Oh If You Check Out My 'I Am Seth' Story There's A Bit Of PenelopexScott. **_

_**Tarya Ni'Awtu xx**_

Scott tossed and turned then looked up at the ceiling of the sick room. He, John and Virgil had been on a dangerous mission that involved The Hood using a gun and shooting Scott in the shoulder. It still hurt. The wound burned. But he was glad he was alive. He was just about to drift off to sleep when the sliding of a door made him turn but he could only see partialy as the light wasnt turned on and the only source of light was the moon that

There was Lady Penelope standing there,In the moonlight, In a pink silk nightgown and her wavy vanilla blonde hair that tumbled over her shoulders.

She looked as if she had been crying as her fists were clenched together as she tired to cover her face with them.

Scott hated to see her upset

"I hope im not disturbing you" She said quietly

Scott shook his head "no. In fact i couldnt sleep" He replied.

Penelope made her way across the room, Climbed onto his bed and curled up next to him. This didnt suprise Scott as he layed down to face her, Staring into her blue eyes. "I was so scared when Virgil told me you got seriously hurt" She said with some tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheek onto the pillow. Scott brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. "Please dont panic about me. Im stronger than i look" He said reassuring her.

She nuzzled at his hand as he moved in closer to her as She looked up into his eyes while brushing his dark hair away from his face

There was a moment of silence bettween the two of them.

"Scott can i stay here with you tonight please?" She asked softly.

Scott smiled at her, Leaned in and kissed her on the lips then bringing her towards him, Holding her tightly.

"I would love that" Said Scott

_**If You Want Me To Do More I Will Glady Take Any Request. Just Tell Me Through A Reveiw What You Would Like To Happen Between The Two Of Them And I Will Try To Get It Done As Quickly As I Can. **_

_**Just Requests From Now On People! **_

_**Tarya Ni'Awtu xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Thought I Would Do Little Random Stories Of The Love Between Scott And Lady Penelope Yeah Thats A Good Idea... But If Anyone Has Requests I Will Do Them. I have to say that all the love stories i write are based in the TV show universe NOT THE MOVIE.**_

_**Many thanks to Elsa Jay for help on my I Am Seth story! XD xx Veh!**_

Scott had to get away from the hassel of his younger brothers by making a great escape to the beach. Although he loved his brothers dearly they could be a pain in the ass sometimes. The beach to the south of Tracy Island was perfect for Scott to get away to as there were no bickering brothers around him. John had just got back from the space station and Gordon was already annoying the blonde by putting things in his food that he was allerigic to. John could be quite scary when provoked.

With nothing but a white tank top on and Jean shorts he slowly walked down the beach breathing in the tropical beach air.

Unaware he was being stared at from the Jungle he stopped walking at sat down on he sand staring at the horizon.

Scott took a deep sigh when something came up from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" whispered the voice in his ear.

Scott didnt need to guess who it was. He smiled as the hand uncovered his eyes to reveal the elegent Lady Penelope wearing a lemon boobtube dress that came down to her knees, her hair that was curled slightly that it fell over her bare shoulders and a large yellow flower that she put in her hair above her right ear. She was barefoot too.

Scott had never seen her look so stunning in his life.

"Wow Penelope you look beautiful" he gasped

"Thank you" she said smiling.

She was hoping that he would notice as she sat down beside him looking at the horizon with him.

"John still after Gordon then?" aksed Scott

"Yes im afaid hes really ma.." Before Penelope could finish of her sentance she was on her back as Scott had already moved himself slowly on top of her.

She sat up slowly with Scott still leaning towards her face while, Gently, with one finger she stroked the scar on his head he received when he was shot down by the three unknown aircaft in the desert ***** **(*see episode **_**The Uninvited ) **_

Truly the couple could not have a more peaceful moment betwen them, it seemed that nothing could reach them and disturb the karma between them ...

Until they heard

"GORDON! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Scott and Penelope sighed heavily together.

Well it had been a peaceful moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sorry this took so long to write up but i do hope people like this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song in this. **_

Scott lay on the floor face down.

He obviously was drinking again.

Lady Penelope stared at cott has he remained in the same position snoring. The only reason why he drank this badly was that the mission he had just been on failed misrebly. Oil spills were not the easiest of missions.

It was dark in the living room as everybody had gone to bed. So when everybody was alseep and he was alone Scott would sneak into his fathers whiskey cabinet and take out a bottle of Johnny Walker and sit on the cold floor drinking in nothing but his fluffy brown nighting gown that he bought somewhere in Malta.

Penelope knew that Scott was going to drink because he told her what happened when missions he organized went wrong.

It worried her a while but she knew she could not interfere with how Scott dealt with his problems.

Like a hawk soaring over its terrain, Penelope moved qiuckly across the floor to kneel beside the drunken Scott.

She slowly turned him in his side and rested his head on her lap as she softly caressed her fingers through his dark hair singing to him

_Everyone _

_Every singer and Every song_

_and Every one _

_Everyone _

_Ever lover whos lovers gone_

_Its a soothing Delight _

_And its moving my life _

_Everyone _

_Every singer and Every song_

_Everyone _

_Every begger and Every bum_

_Everyone _

_Every lover whos love has gone_

_So cold cold yeah beautiful_

_Everybody knows that life can be wonderful _

_Its a soothing Delight _

_And its moving my life _

_Its a soothing Delight _

_And its moving my life _

_Its a soothing Delight _

_And its moving my life _

_Everyone _

_Every sinner and Every saint _

_Everthing _

_Every picture and lick of paint _

_..._

Penelope stopped singing as soon has Scott opened is eyes to look up into her own.

Slowly Scott sat up with the front of his dressing gown opening to reveal his slightly muscled torso. He began smiling which made Penelope look at Scott in confusion.

Without warning and with a small yelp from Lady Penelope Scott had jumped on top of her. She giggled.

"Your drunk" she said softly

"yeah ah know" slurred Scott

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up so that their faces were level.

"my little cat" Penelope blurted out as Scott fell unconcious on her chest.

The next morning Scott woke up with a dreadful hangover , found out Penelope had left for another mission (in which she had no time to say goodbye to him) and wondered why his brothers Virgil and Alan were making cat noises every time he walked into the room.

(_The Song in this is :- Flunk - Play *Great Song!*)_


End file.
